Depression
by Sammy Heroes
Summary: Red had problems with depression until he made new friends and everything got better, Bomb had problems with anxiety and Chuck's past is not all happy smiles and laughter. They all overcame their problems because they met one another and their friendship is stronger than any depression. (Delicate themes, Rated T, might trigger something, slight spoilers for the movie)
1. Red's Depression

**Hi! This is a fanfiction that I wanted to write since I saw the first teaser trailer for the movie, although I wanted to wait and see it. There's is no category for the movie and the character's actual names are not listed. I haven't seen any fanfiction about the movie, I don't get it. It was great! But anyway, I don't own Angry Birds. Also, if you have a depression of sorts, I don't recommend you to read.**

 **Depression:**

 **Before…**

When you are young, the world seems like the most magical and innocent place of all. Nothing can go wrong in this world as all you knew was pink and flowery. Everything in your eyes is pure and unstainable. The world can bring lots of joy. It produces the nature we adore and it produces life. It produces good birds. As well as bad birds.

"Eyebrow!"

"Weirdo…"

"Crazy bird."

That and many other insults plagued him every day. A hatchling should see the world in bright colors, not in grey. A hatchling should jump and play and have fun. A hatchling should have friends and loving parents. A hatchling should love life and appreciate it. But Red just wanted to end it. It wasn't supposed to be like that, but to him, there was no other choice to get off of this misery.

He was alone, friendless, sad, and lacked any will to live. And every time he thought he was finally happy, something bad happened. So one day he thought to himself, what if I just end it now?

A spark of excitement and fear crawled its way towards his tiny chest. He searched for something sharp around the orphanage and found a small knife in the kitchen. Surely, the cooker wouldn't miss it. He took it back to his room and locked the door. He sat at the edge of his nest looking down at his wrist and knife.

It was painful. He decided not to try it again and hid the knife inside a small box in his closet.

But it happened again anyway. And again and again until he had reached adulthood when he realized he didn't had the guts to end his life and his decision to ever do so left horrible scars under red feathers. During those years filled with sadness, he had developed the same, if not worse, anger issues. And that only pushed away other birds. The bullying never stopped nor the rejection. In turn, that only depressed him more. All his misery, grief and sadness was hidden behind an angry façade that nobody seemed to notice.

Nobody noticed the scars. Nobody knew about them. And the times his feathers were covered in blood, nobody noticed because his feathers were always tainted as red.

 **During…**

Even in his adult years, the depression was just sitting there silently in a corner of his mind, often deciding to invade the rest of his thoughts. But he had slowly gotten a bit better at ignoring it. Kind of.

His life took an unexpected turn. He had actually made friends. Two misfits just like him that seemed to find him more interesting than he ever thought of himself. Chuck and Bomb. To put it simple, they were mad crazy. And he kind of liked it.

Not at first though, to be honest. But as they continued on and on in their little adventure, they started to get to him. Chuck's jokes will make them laugh and Bomb's poor attempts at lying were so sad it made them laugh. They had terrific times together.

Matilda and Terence weren't so bad. Though, they preferred to be in each other's company. How did those two got together, Red might never know or maybe he did know, he just didn't want to understand.

Stella was there, he didn't hang out with her that much, but there was no denying that if he ever needed her, she will be there for him. Also, there was no denying that she was kind of cute.

Slowly, with the help of his friends, unbeknownst to them, the depression disappeared and he was finally, truly happy for good.

 **After…**

He was walking down the street with a smile on his face alongside Chuck and Bomb. He seemed to do that more often nowadays. Life was finally smiling down on him after so many years of sadness and rage. It was refreshing. He got a new house inside the village, he got awesome friends, and it just couldn't get any better.

"What were you thinking!?" Shouted a mother to her hatchling across the road.

Life didn't seem to be smiling at that poor hatchling. A small crowd was starting to gather around them as the mother yelled at the poor hatchling. Even Judge Peckinpah stepped in to try and control the situation.

"What is going on in here?" He asked.

The mother, who had started crying and gasping, pointed at her hatchling. "I don't know! I don't think I did anything wrong!" She kept crying. "I don't know what I did wrong!"

Matilda, who had been walking with Terence by the time the crowd gathered, walked towards the mother and tried to comfort her. "Now, now. What's wrong?"

"My baby…" She let a few more tears fall. "My baby tried to cut himself! Suicide!"

The crowd gasped and looked down at the hatchling in question. The hatchling quivered in fear and embarrassment, even more so when he noticed his classmates in the crowd. They whispered among each other.

Red sighed. "Oh no…" He carefully walked towards them and made his way through the crowd.

"This doesn't look good." Chuck said.

"Agreed." Bomb said and both friend followed Red.

Judge Peckinpah sighed and looked down at the hatchling. "Kid, what are you doing?"

"Does it matter?" The hatchling whispered, feeling rather embarrassed, although, no one seemed to notice that.

No one except Red. He'd been there.

"Hatchling, listen, you're young and have a whole life in front of ya'."

"If it includes being embarrassed every day and have everyone think less of you and that you're not worth it, then I don't want it!"

The crowd gasped.

"No, no, no…" Red whispered to himself. He was not going to let a hatchling go through what he went through. He walked towards him and kneeled in front of him. "Hey little buddy."

The hatchling didn't answer.

"Listen, why don't we talk about this in a more private place, we can help you."

"No!"

"I know what you are going through, kid."

"That's what they all say!"

Chuck and Bomb looked at each other. Red was taken aback by this, but didn't show it. "I'm serious, kid."

"Then prove it."

That did it. With a passive face, Red extended his left hand and pulled up the feathers in his wrist with the other hand. Scars, big and small decorated his wrist. Everyone else gasped and the hatchling stared in shock at the old and ugly scars. Red's friends stared in horror. How didn't they ever noticed that? Red pulled down his left hand and pulled up the other one, repeating the process. Satisfied with the horror in the little bird's face, he pulled down his hand and looked at him. "Yeah, they're ugly, aren't they?"

The hatchling slowly nodded.

"And I assume that you don't want them too?"

The hatchling slowly shook his head.

Red looked back at the hatchling's mother. "Do you mind if I talk to him for a while?"

The mother said nothing and Red took that as his queue. He stood up and started to walk away. "You coming?" He called out for the little bird, who quickly ran to catch up with him.

They silently arrived at the beach. Red and the little bird sat down on a fallen tree and stared silently at the horizon. The little bird looked up at Red expectantly. Red didn't had to look at him to know what he wanted.

"I was alone. I had no friends. No parents. Nada. I got bullied a lot in school. I wanted to end it." Then he finally looked at the kid. "I guess something similar is happening to you."

The kid nodded. Red sighed. "What I can tell you kid, is that this is not worth it."

"You tried it-"

"And it doesn't work. You feel like a coward afterwards." Red interrupted. "I had no one, but you have your mom. She can be your support. She is. You just got to see it."

"She wouldn't understand."

"What makes you so sure? Kid, trust me when I tell you this, you're going to regret it if you don't seek help."

The little bird looked up at Red. "How did you managed it? To get away from… it." He meant depression.

"I slowly allowed myself to have friends and appreciate life for what it is. You can do a lot of things." Red looked back at the ocean. "I never told my friends about my attempts or my depression, I guess I was scared of what they might think or maybe I just didn't want Matilda or Chuck overreacting about it." He chuckled. "But they helped; having friends. Even if they didn't know, they helped a lot. "

"I don't have friends." The hatchling looked down at his wrist. The tiny cut had stopped bleeding.

"Why is that?"

"They think I'm weird."

"You're just different. You shouldn't be ashamed of yourself." Whoa, now he sounded like Matilda. "Why don't we go back? Your mother must be worried about you. And you need to get that wrist bandaged up."

The hatchling nodded and took Red's extended hand. They took their time to get back to the village for the sunset was beautiful and a walk by the beach was good enough to calm the tension. It was starting to get dark when they headed back to the village. Heading straight towards the kid's house, Red knocked on the door. A few minutes later, the mother opened the door. Looking down at her son she grabbed him and gave her a tight hug. "I'm sorry…" She whispered. "I should have paid more attention to you and your problems."

"It's ok, mommy. I'm not doing it again. I promise."

The mother, without letting go of her child, looked up at Red with a grateful expression. Red smiled back. "He should get that bandaged up, ok?"

Both mother and child nodded and said their farewells and thanks. Red walked back to his house and opened the door. Once inside, he locked it up and made his way towards the living room. Except that his friends were waiting there. He awkwardly smiled.

"Hey…"

Chuck arched an eyebrow. "Hey yourself." He sipped on a coconut smoothie. Probably the one Red had in his freezer. "Anything you want to tell us? Like, I don't know… certain _attempts_ …" He sipped again on the smoothie. "This is good, by the way."

Matilda left Terrence side and stood in front of Red. "Red? When did this…" She grabbed his wrist with so much care, as if they were made out of glass. "…happened?"

Red looked away. "Since I was a kid." He wasn't ashamed to tell his story, so he sat comfortably on the couch and told his friends. Far into the story, Bomb and Chuck embraced the red bird in a tight hug while crying their eyes out.

"So sorry we didn't noticed!"

"We should have been better friends!"

Red rolled his eyes and smiled. "Guys, enough. This happened a long time ago and I couldn't ask for better friends. Honest!"

Chuck smiled. "You really think so?"

"I know so." He pushed them away to finally get some personal space. Just then, Matilda gave him a hug.

"Red, just any problems you have, tell us and we'll help you. We're your friends."

"Yeah!" Chuck agreed. "Tell us and we'll go to the movies, to the beach and have dinner-"

"I think," Red interfered. "That you are confusing this with your dream date with Stella, are you?"

Chuck stared, blushing a bright shade of pink. "I don't have a crush on Stella!" He denied.

"Hey, you said it not me." Red smirked. "Besides, it's rather obvious."

Chuck blushed madly and crossed his arms. "My point still stands!" He looked away.

Suddenly they were all embraced in a bone crushing hug, curtesy of Terence, Red being in the middle. He felt a few tears escape his eyes. He was loved by amazing friends who didn't judge. He was happy. He was home. He was free.


	2. Bomb's Anxiety

**Hey, guys! So this is sort of like a sequel to Depression, but also explaining why the hell Bomb is in Matilda's class, because anxiety made him angry.**

Anxiety:

Ever since he was a hatchling, other birds feared him. It was not _him_ , exactly, but his size and his powers. He might not be as huge as Terrence, but there was no doubt that he was bigger than other birds. Especially when he was a hatchling. And still, he was often ridiculed.

"Look at him! He's so fat!"

"Yeah, I bet his mommy can't even lift him!"

"I hope you explode for good already, so we can't see you anymore." Those were some of the many insults he received as a hatchling. He understood that was their fear speaking for them, but it didn't hurt any less.

Essentially, he wasn't fat, just a little chubby, a little bit more muscled than other hatchlings and too fluffy for his own good.

Red might have developed depression because of the constant bullying, but Bomb had developed anxiety towards everything and more constantly, his powers. He tried to suppress them every time he got upset. When he was younger, it was easier. But as he got older, it got harder each and every time until eventually, he couldn't hold it anymore.

"Mommy?" A little Bomb asked his mother. She looked like him, with pretty raven black feathers and blue eyes, but certainly not _like_ him. "I'm I a monster?"

"Bomby, how can you say that?"

"The other hatchlings call me fat and ugly." He whimpered.

"Oh, come here." With easiness, she carried Bomb and sat him on her lap. "You're not anything that those hatchlings say. Look at me, baby." She held up his chin. "You are especial and have a big heart and I just know that you'll grow up to be a great bird." She kissed him in the forehead and hugged him tight.

Perhaps it was having his mother by his side that sparred him from the same fate Red had, uncontrollable anger and depression. Anxiety was a little bit more tolerable than that. But it grew worse when his momma died. She was too young to die yet. He was just a young adult by then. Ended up blowing up three trees in a ten foot diameter because he was upset.

Some called him dumb and pitied him because of it, but he was far smarter then what everyone else believed. He graduated with all A's. And he had something called conscience, which many birds lacked it.

The anxiety was too much to hold sometimes, making him take deep breaths. The air seemed to leave his lungs. His hands shacked when that happened and would shake for the rest of the day. Anxiety attacks were often during this time. He would usually sit in a corner of his house for long periods of time until he recovered from them.

He was angry for a long time, years to be precise. The anxiety made it worse. He was all rainbows and flowers on the outside, and that was his personality, but on the inside, he was a sad and angry bird. It was not Red-angry-type, more like internalized anger that could trigger his explosions with silly things and make his powers go out of control. That made him take the anger management classes after a few, too many accidents.

He met the birds at Matilda's class and suddenly, he had company again. And an excuse to show off his poetry skills. Having company, having friends, ceased the silent anger inside and slowly put the anxiety away.

He felt happier nowadays. His friends meant everything to him. Red was more like the leader, Chuck was the party guy and he was silently the brains. They were his new family.

They had just exited the movie theater having watched the new movie 'Lord of the Bird Seeds' and Chuck couldn't stop talking about it.

"…and then Vader went all like 'that One ring must be destroyed'!"

"I think you're confusing this movie with another." Red said.

"Well," Chuck blushed. "I kind of slept throughout a big part of the movie, so… yeah."

Bomb and Red rolled their eyes. Chuck slapped Red on the arm and Red punched him back and so they started a hand fight. Bomb stepped in and broke it with his large body. "Now, now, what did Matilda said: 'make peace wherever you go'."

Red and Chuck glared at each other, but shrugged and stopped fighting. Night had fallen and the three birds made their way towards the village through the thick jungle, a shortcut Chuck suggested.

The silence was interrupted by a cry and desperate gasps for air. The trio looked at each other and made their way towards the sound. Under a palm tree in the middle of the path sat a lonely kid, appearing to be closing into his teens. He was shaking and gasping desperately for air. The trio walked towards him and tried to snap him out of it.

"What are we going to do!? Is he asthmatic?" Chuck asked.

Red sighed. "I don't think so, I think he's having an anxiety attack."

"Well, you're the one who had depression. Do something!"

"I've never had an anxiety attack, Chuck! I don't know what to do!"

"Guys, stop. You're scaring him." Bomb interfered. "Leave this to me." He reached out for the little bird and patted him on the shoulder. "Kid, listen."

The kid looked up to him with scared eyes.

"Take deep breaths, ok? Follow my lead." He started doing those breathing exercises he learned a long time ago and the kid followed him.

After a few minutes, the shaking had ceased and his breathing was almost back to normal. He gulped and continued the breathing exercises. After the shock passed, he started crying. Bomb sighed and patted him on the back. "Now, better?"

The kid nodded, still not looking up at him.

"Care to tell us what happened?"

The kid sniffed. "My parents… *sniff* my parents went to Judge Peckinpah to get a divorce today and they never even told me!" He cried some more. "Now it's just me and my mom and the kids at school are horrible too. I can't…" He sniffed. "I can't take it anymore!"

"Calm down, kid, otherwise you'll get another attack." Bomb said in a soothing tone which made the kid relax a little. "Has this ever happened to you?"

"A few times… Like three…"

"When?"

"In the last week. I went to the doctor and he said I should stay away from stressful situations."

Bomb frowned. "I'm gonna tell you something. Stressful situations will always come to you and if you just ignore them, they will come back to bite you in the feather duster. I deal with a lot of stress. Look at me! I blow up, literary. I can get upset and blow up right now. So yeah, I deal with a lot of stress." Bomb said as he helped the kid get up. "You just have to learn to keep calm in those situations. Alright?"

The kid nodded. "Yeah."

"Where's your house? I'm sure Chuck here will take you if you're too far." Bomb motioned his yellow friend, who nodded in agreement.

"That's ok. I live in that tree house." The kid said as he pointed at a tree house within a short walking distance. "Thanks, I'll keep in mind what you said."

"You got it, kid."

The kid ran back towards his house and Bomb turned around to face his friends.

"Bomb? How did you knew how to calm him down?"

Bomb scratched the back f his head.

"Bomb?" Red asked. He was more familiar with this kind of things. "Did you ever get anxiety attacks?"

Bomb sighed. "Yeah, well, a few." His friends looked up to him. "…dozens…" They still looked at him. "Ok, I lost count. I'll admit that." He sighed again. "Growing up I had to deal with too much stress. Out of control powers, bullying, social out casting, momma's death…" He sniffed a little at the mention of his mother. "But I got over it, you know. I also discovered I had a certain skill for poetry, but that's another story." He smirked. "But, hey, just like Red. I had friends that helped me get over it."

Chuck smiled with teary eyes. "Aww… Come here you big fluff ball!" Chuck ran up to Bomb to give him a hug. "Come on, Red! Show this guy some love!"

Red shook his head. "I show my love through fists, not hugs."

"Come here, you!" Bomb grabbed him and pulled him in a tight group hug. "We all know you're a big softie on the inside."

Red gasped for air. "Great! I love you too, man! Put me down!" He gasped again. "I think you broke something…"

 **Hey, guys! So there you have it. Bomb's Anxiety. I really identify myself with him since I used to have anxiety problems but not anymore! Anyway, you can expect Chuck's story soon. Review!**


	3. Chuck's Past

**Hey there! As promised, here's Chuck's chapter. I must admit that while writing this, I cried a bit. Enjoy.**

Chuck's Past:

Chuck woke up like usual with messy feathers and sleepy eyes. He rubbed away the sleep in his eyes and walked towards the bathroom. He smiled up at the mirror. Only to scream in horror at the bed feathers. No bother. He quickly grabbed a brush and started to neatly brush his feathers. Satisfied with the brushing, he looked at the mirror and smirked.

"Who's that handsome fella?" He pointed at the mirror. "You are." He blew a kiss at the mirror and proceeded to brush his teeth. He used mint flavored mouthwash and flossed. Once his mouth was clean, he went outside his house, climbed the tree, hooked his legs on a tree branch, his hands behind his head to support it and started to work out. Sure, his power was super speed, but he didn't want his body, especially his legs, to look like jelly. Some birds said he didn't look like he worked out, being too small and all, but he did. He did beat up Red in a friendly boxing match, you know, to let out some steam. Matilda's class wasn't everything, you know. It wasn't that friendly at the end, as he almost gave Red a black eye, but everything was good the next day.

After working out, Chuck took a quick shower, blow-dried his feathers and brushed again. He checked himself in the mirror again. Satisfied with how he looked, he went to make some breakfast. Apple pancakes with worms on the side and a big cup of orange juice. He sighed in content and looked around his house. He always wanted a house like this one and since he got it, he kept it in pristine conditions. Matilda will never say it, but Chuck knew she was a bit jealous. He washed the dishes and went outside. Instead of running, he choose to walk. It was really early in the morning and nobody was around to bother him.

The tree leafs were covered in morning spray and the sun reflected through them. It was one beautiful morning. The air was fresh and cool and it smelled like the ocean, which it was good for the lungs.

Life was pretty and smiled down upon Chuck. Sure, he went to anger management classes, but he had to admit he did had some nasty episodes in the past. But mostly, he just went to the class to socialize. He hummed to a song stuck in his head and made some dance moves.

"Chuck!" Someone called.

Chuck turned around and waved at Red, Bomb and Terrence. "Hey, guys!" He raced towards them. "Ready for the class?"

"Yeah. Although, I really don't want to go." Red said. Terrence grunted behind him and Red gulped. "On second thought, let's go!"

They made their way towards Matilda's house and chatted along the way. This was the first time the whole group went to class together on the same time. They walked through the easiest route and made jokes.

They heard a muffled scream. It didn't belong to a grown bird, but to a hatchling. The group decided to follow the scream, searching for the hatchling in trouble, but it led them to an old house with broken windows. They all looked at each other, but decided to head into the house anyway. Red knocked on the door and waited. A few minutes later, a male bird with dark bags under his eyes and an undistinguished smell slightly opened the door.

"What do you want?"

"Yeah, um, hi." Red said, ignoring the way he was being welcomed. "We heard a scream that obviously belonged to a hatchling and it came from here and we were just wondering if everything was alright."

The bird arched an eyebrow. "Hatchling scream? You must be going deaf or something, buddy." He went to close the door, but Terrence stopped him. The giant red bird stepped into the house without warning.

"Hey! This is my house! You can't just get into my house like that! Get the _flock_ out!"

Terrence grunted and started searching the place. His friends followed Terrence lead and started to look around. Red moved a couch aside.

And found a trembling little hatchling girl shaking in fear. He kneeled in front of her. "Hey, there." He whispered to her. The hatching trembled. "Shh… We're not going to hurt you. We want to help you. Come on." He gently picked her up and inspected her closely. A bruise was starting to form on her right side and her left eye had a fading black.

"Guys! I found her!" The bird turned around and saw he beaten hatchling clinging onto Red's chest feathers. Chuck gasped and quickly ran to them to inspect the hatchling. They glared at the presumed father, who slowly started to back away.

"I didn't do that to her, I swear!" He said.

"Well, she seems pretty scared of you." Bomb pointed out, trying with all his might to stay calm and not blow up.

The bird tried to get away, but Terrence grabbed him by the shoulders and grunted with anger. As if to say ' _Try to get away, I'll beat your sorry butt feathers',_ because if there was one thing that Terrence was a complete softie towards to, it was Matilda and hatchlings.

"We got to take him to the police." Red pointed out.

"But they're on the other side of the island and that hatchling needs some first aid." Bomb said.

Red seemed to think about it. "Let's go to Matilda's, it's the closest place we can go, we can keep an eye on this… bastard… and give her some first aid and food. Then we'll call the police."

They agreed and walked back towards Matilda's house. Chuck glared at the hatchling's father all the way there. Once they arrived, they went inside the house and Matilda was waiting for them.

"Great heavens! What happened!?"

"This guy," Chuck pointed at the bird. "…is what happened." He said. He did not bothered to hide his anger.

Red turned to Matilda. "He was beating her up. His own hatchling." The little hatchling curled into a tiny fluff ball and cried. Matilda gasped and gently took the hatchling from Red's arms.

"You poor dear…" She said in a motherly voice. "Come on, let's give you some first aid." She sat on a pillow. "Chuck, pass me the first aid kit, Bomb, call the police and Judge Peckinpah. This… bird needs a punishment."

Both birds did as told. Bomb went into the kitchen where the phone was located and Chuck handed her a first aid kit. Matilda started to apply some ointment to the bruises.

Red glared at the so called 'father'. "Why do you do this to her?"

The bird glared back. "Is not of your damn business, eyebrow!" Red took deep breaths like Matilda did. Terrence grunted behind him. Chuck glared at the bird.

"No, be our guest and tell us." Chuck said, not bothering to hide his hatred.

"She's just a mistake."

Those words triggered memories Chuck had long buried and left behind him.

 _During his childhood, he always looked too tiny among other hatchlings. Like one tiny, fluffy yellow triangle. Too weak, too fragile, and yet, he almost always assisted class with a bruise or two. Once in a while with black eye. Students thought he was so weak, he could be hurt by almost anything; though, they couldn't help but smile at the tiny bird's antics. Teachers thought he was just a regular troublemaker that got into fights, so they didn't pay any attention to him. These stereotypical thoughts helped him take over a façade and wrap it up around him, hiding his true feelings, thoughts and bruises._

 _Momma wasn't the strongest bird he knew unfortunately. Many other hatchlings had the honor to say that, but not him. Oh no. His momma was a secret drunk. Outside, she was the perfect wife. But back home, she would just grab a beer and drink until she fell asleep. Very few times he was shown her love. It was there, but it was very little. Then there was his dad. He was not the most lovable bird either. He could get rather…violent during a fight. His momma and dad fought a lot, over the silliest things and sometimes, it got bloody._

 _And little Chuck, that little yellow triangle of fluffiness, was always the one they took their anger on._

 _His tiny back hit the wall and a book was shoved his way, hitting him right on the face. He shivered in fear as he saw his father walking towards him. "You know, if you just stopped interfering when your mother and I fight, this might never happen." He grabbed him by the tiny black head feathers and shoved him against the wall._

 _"I'm sorry!" Little Chuck apologized. "I'm not doing it again! I swear!" He cried._

 _His father rolled his eyes. "Please, you say that every single time!"_

 _"But I won't do it again! For real!" He stared with wide, green, fearful eyes at his father, the bird he was supposed to call his idol._

 _"Shut your beak!" He grabbed the little hatchling's beak. "Did you know that you weren't supposed to exist? You were just an accident, kid. A mistake! Your mother and I just rocked each other one night then BOOM! There you were."_

 _His parents never bothered to keep his innocence. At an age where hatchlings were starting to believe in Santa Bird, he already knew that the stork didn't brought eggs to their parents. He had seen them go at it a couple of times and they didn't bother to keep him away. All the info he knew afterwards came from the library._

 _He had to grow up before he didn't even have to. In the present time, everyone takes him for an immature yellow bird, but in reality, he was just making up for all those years of stolen childhood._

 _His father punched him on the cheek and left to who knows where. He was left alone in that corner of the wall, shivering from the cold and fear he felt. He silently cried. He knew that if his father saw him crying, he would beat him up again. Momma… she was just uncaring and wouldn't give a damn. He couldn't tell anyone because, in an island where everything is happy and wonderful, who would believe a hatchling's tragic family story?_

 _His powers didn't kick in until his reached puberty, which he was thankful. He could easily escape the beatings, but that was when the mental beatings started. The mind of a teenager can be weak, unstable and easily offended. His parents realized that._

 _"Chuck! Stop eating so much! Look at you! You'll grow into a cow!" His mother said in her drunken state._

 _"What's a cow?" He said with a raspy voice, product of the coming teenage years._

 _"Is a fat animal, like you!"_

 _Chuck was smaller than the majority of the birds in the island and needed to stay healthy. Even with this knowledge, he started to look at himself, growing conscious of his body… and soon enough, the food portions became tinier and tinier. He started to suffer the consequences soon. His powers required a high metabolism, and he had to eat, but the constant insults made him lose appetite and the little food he ate went down the toilet half an hour later. His powers wouldn't reach their full potential because of it. Later on, he quickly regretted this description as he landed himself in a hospital bed for malnutrition. His parents had paid the doctor from that time to stay silent._

 _In his late teens, he had come to realize what his life had become and he started to eat healthier, became stronger by exercising. And he became a rebel. At this age, he would throw temper tantrums at the silliest things or whether someone treated him like garbage. He did all things crazy and ran around the island causing chaos and many will call him the speed demon. He would cause trouble just for the sake of it, because he could, because he wanted to. His flirtatious ways were his way for searching love that was never given to him. Unconsciously, he wanted everyone to know about his family, but something lurking in the back of his mind, fear, kept his mouth shut._

 _After rebelling against everyone, he finally rebelled against his parents and left 'home'. He got himself a little old tree house, but it was better than to stay with his parents and it was his alone to live in. He decorated it and fixed it up, a result of which he took great pride. He lived a few years there and the house looked like it was made for a rich bird as he added parts to it and all._

 _A few years in and he got the news his parents died. Nobody knew the exact causes, but he was sure they had killed each other in one of their fights. He didn't even cried at the funeral._

 _Years passed and up to today, where he was sent to anger management. Because no one could take his temper tantrums anymore…_

Chuck snapped out of his daze and looked at the bird in front of them.

"You know what pisses me off more than anything?" He leaned closer. "Abusive parents."

"Do you think I care, yellow pipsqueak!?"

Terrence started to walk towards the bird to shush him up, but Chuck stopped. "It's ok, Terrence." He said in a serious voice. He took a step further towards the abusive father…

…and punched him right on the beak on full speed.

The bird fell backwards while holding his beak, now dripping blood and gasped for air.

"Chuck!" Red grabbed the yellow bird by the shoulders before he could do anything else. "Calm the _flock_ down! I understand you hate the guy, I do too, believe me. But seriously! You have a dangerous fist so calm down!" Chuck struggled a little, but settled for a growl. He flexed the hidden muscles on his arm and looked away.

Terrence picked the bird by the arm and shoved him into a closet. He threw him there and shut the door tight, going to extremes by locking it. The bird banged on the door to be let out, but Terrence just grunted at him and the bird stopped. They could all hear a scared whimper and then silence.

"Now he is scared?" Chuck said and gave a humorless laugh. " _Sonofabitch_ …" He cursed under his breath.

"I already called the police." Bomb said as he entered the room. "He and the judge are coming to get him." He turned his head towards the closet door. "He's in there?" He asked. Red nodded.

"Terrence?" Matilda said as she held on the little hatchling girl. "Can you stay here and make sure he doesn't escape? I'm taking her to the other room, she has seen enough."

Terrence nodded as Matilda walked towards the room where they held their classes and sat the hatchling on a pillow. She cried nonstop. Bomb, Red and Chuck followed the white bird to the room.

"Is she ok?" Bomb asked.

Matilda sighed. "I don't think so. She's scared." Then, she turned to Chuck. "I understand why you feel anger towards that awful bird, but why did you punch him?"

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Because I was being gentle and he deserves more than just a fast hook on the beak?"

Matilda sighed again and tried to calm the little girl. "Sweetie, please, calm down, he won't hurt you anymore."

But the little girl wouldn't stop. Chuck looked at her and saw himself when he was a hatchling. Without realizing it, he sat beside her and talked to her in a soothing voice. "Hello, there. What's your name?" He asked in a happy tone.

The little girl took some breaths and answered. "I'm Molly."

"Alright Molly. What's your favorite ice cream?"

The girl just sniffed, a clear sign that she was calming down. "Vanilla." She whispered.

"Vanilla, you said? Give me a moment." Chuck ran away from the house and came back a few seconds later with a vanilla ice cream cup and handed it to the hatchling.

She smiled and accepted the cup, quickly digging into the delicious cold treat. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." Chuck said. "But, Molly, we got to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind."

The little girl nodded and looked back at him with innocent eyes and a mouth full of ice cream. This hatchling was even younger than him when his own parents bullied him.

"Alright, first question. Since when did your dad beat you up?"

"Chuck…" Matilda said, but Chuck held up a hand and waited for the hatchling to respond.

She swallowed another scoop of ice cream. "I'm not sure. Always I guess. But poppa is just lonely and sometimes he gets angry, so he takes his anger on me. But that's ok, he feels better after it." She said ate resumed her ice cream.

Chuck looked back at Matilda and his friends who looked horrified.

"Um, where's you momma?"

"Poppa said she's not here anymore."

"And do you have any other family members?"

The little hatchling thought about it. "I have godparents and three cousins. They are triplets and are really blue. I think everyone calls them the Blues."

"Your poppa doesn't have the right to beat you, you know." Chuck said.

"He doesn't?" The hatchling asked in surprise.

"Nope, he doesn't. And that makes him a bad bird." He explained.

"That explains a lot." She said and went back to her ice cream in content. "How did your parents treated you then? Were they good?"

It was an innocent question, one that this little bird had every right to get an answer. Chuck sighed. "No, they weren't." He said. "In fact, they were worse than yours really. You're really lucky we got to you on time. He can't hurt you anymore."

The hatchling nodded and started to drink the melting ice cream. "Delicious."

"Glad you liked it."

They all talked to her about hatchling stuff for ten minutes like her favorite color and foods and class subjects. But when they got to that particular theme, they discovered that she had never attended a school. Twenty minutes later, the police and the judge arrived to take away the bird.

Terrence opened the closet door and pulled out the hatchling's father. His face was covered in dry blood and his beak was still bleeding. Red winced at the sight and reminded himself to never piss off Chuck like that. The police cuffed him and took him away into a police car. The judge stayed behind to inspect the hatchling. "Poor, baby." They explained to him what they knew so far. The judge nodded. "Call her godparents. I'm sure they will be happy to take her in."

Indeed, an hour later, the godparent and the Blues arrived to retrieve little Molly and welcome her to the family. They all waved them goodbye and the judge sighed. "I believe there will be no judgement day for her father, he will be thrown to jail immediately." They all nodded. "Well, I must go and fill out a lot of paperwork. I'll see you later." And he left.

The group sighed and sat down on their pillows, ready to begin their class. "Well, now that we are sure that Molly is in good hands, let's start our class." She cleared her throat. "Did everyone brought their poems?"

"Yep."

"Yes."

*Grunt*

"I didn't give a damn about it."

Matilda took deep breaths thanks to Red's comment. "Deep breath, deep breath, DEEP BREATH!"

Chuck looked at all his friends laughing. In truth, he had never and probably never will forget about his past. But the pain had ceased a little when he met his friends. Yes, that sounded cheesy, but it was true. They were like his family and he liked that way. Never in his life had he had such birds care for him the way they did.

"Hey, Chuck?" Red asked.

"Mh?" Chuck looked at the red bird.

"Did you parents really…?" He didn't had to finish.

Chuck cleared his throat. "Yes, they did. I even went through eating problems in my teens because of it. But to make it short, there will be a day when I tell you the full story, but that day is not today!" He said.

Red shook his head in amusement. "I'm just glad you turned out ok."

"Me? OK? You're talking to be biggest troublemaker in the island! Nothing is ok with me!" He punched the red bird in the shoulder playfully.

"Come here!" Red trapped him in an arm lock and rubbed his head feathers.

"Hey! I brushed those feathers this morning! Let go!"

Bomb went to them and grabbed them in a tight hug. "You guys!"

They all laughed as Matilda smiled. As a teacher, she felt proud of her students. They had faced things that no bird should have, but they did and came out victorious at the end while saving some hatchlings from sharing the same fate. This is what true friendship could do. It could help anyone fully come out of a depression, chase away the anxiety and free you from your past. At first it doesn't seem like that, but as time passes and wounds heal, you look behind you and see the truth. Terrence grunted beside her and she nodded. "Alright, you three, time to start."

Those three were going to be friends forever and she knew it. She was glad she got to witness their growing friendship.

 **There you go, guys. The third and possibly final chapter. Thanks for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it. By the way, I published another one shot story Middlemist Red for those who have yet to check it out. Anyway, review and have a nice day!**


End file.
